


Ever So Loved

by Nihiley_Face



Series: SFW Fics [7]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: AND SWEET, Gay, M/M, The End, fuck angst, i need this, its so gay and sweet, spoiler - Freeform, tears of joy, thats it, tom cries because hes loved, tooth rottingly sweet and fluffy, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihiley_Face/pseuds/Nihiley_Face
Summary: [For Anon]Tom learns that he's loved and appreciated.[Edit: I have no idea how the fuck the 'Graphic Depictions of Violence' warning got there, but I find it hilarious since it's a G-rated fic, so ig it's staying there.]





	Ever So Loved

Matt woke up with Tom's arms around him. Matt smiled. He was so cute in his sleep. He didn't look stressed, or sad, or like he wanted to kill himself. He really looked calm and relaxed in this state. Matt rubbed his back and kissed his forehead. "Good morning, Tom." He said. Tom groaned, and nuzzled his face into Matt's chest more, like he wanted to absorb himself into Matt's body, or something. Cute. "Shut up." There he was, the regular Tom everyone knew and loved. But nobody loved him more than Matt. 

Tom put his chin on Matt's chest so he could look at Matt. Matt hugged Tom tightly and nuzzled his face, kissing it. "Good morning, Tommy!" He said, awfully chipper this morning. Tom groaned. "Matt," Tom whined. "Stop it..." He huffed. Matt really knew that Tom didn't want him to stop. He just had too much pride to admit that he liked being cuddled and showered in affection, sometimes. Matt sat up with Tom in his arms, and kissed his face over and over. Tom complained. "Really, Matt? Every day?" He didn't pull away, however, and wrapped his arms around Matt's neck, even kissing his cheek back once or twice. "Yes, every morning." Matt replied. "You have to start your day right!" He beamed. Tom raised a brow. "Oh?" He said. "And how is that?" Matt kissed Tom on the mouth. "You have to start your day knowing that you're loved and appreciated for who you are, and that you don't have to change yourself." He kissed Tom's cheek, and Tom turned away. 

"Tom?" Matt asked. He suddenly worried that he'd offended Tom in some way. He heard a little sniffle. Tom hugged him tighter, but refused to look at Matt and admit that he was crying. "Tom? Are you crying?" Matt asked, lifting Tom's chin a little. Tom turned red. "N-no!" He defended, wiping his eyes. "I-" He stuttered."My eyes are just really sweaty- No, that sounds way more gross, yeah, I'm crying." Tom quickly added on the last part, wiping his eyes again as more tears fell. "Tom," Matt laughed a little at his boyfriend's antics. "Why are you crying?" He brushed away some of Tom's tears with his thumb. "Because..." He didn't really elaborate. "You're too sweet." He sniffled again, and hugged Matt, and Matt made a confused noise. "What do you mean?" "I mean, you're too good to me," He laughed nervously. "What you said about me being loved and appre-appreciated..." Matt suddenly perked up. "But you are!" He said. Tom cried more, and sobbed a little as he nodded. "It just means a lot to me," He sniffed. "Y'know, to hear things like that." He hugged Matt tightly and didn't look at him. Matt understood. "I'm glad it means so much to you, Tom." He said. "Because you're so loved, and supported, and appreciated, and I think you're really great." He pushed his face into Tom's hair and smiled. Tom shook his head. "Matt, stop!" He whined. "I'm going to cry even more!" He sobbed a little, and Matt chuckled. "And you know what?" Matt said, smiling warmly. "That's okay." He lay back in bed with Tom. "You can cry all you want with me, Tom." Tom pulled the blankets back over the two of them and cuddled up to Matt. "Okay," He said. 

Matt rubbed Tom's back as he began to calm down. "I love you, Tom," Matt said, kissing Tom's hair. Tom turned pink again and didn't reply for a while. "I-" He struggled to say it back, and Matt, ever so patient with him, held him and rubbed his back. "I love you, too, Matt." He finally said it. It was the first time Tom's ever said that to Matt, and Matt was so damn proud of him for that. He hugged Tom so tight as they stayed in bed for a while longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want to watch more of Tom getting graphically and brutally murdered with love and affection from his friends? You do? Well then come on down to my blog, where it's practically nothing but Tom appreciation down here in hell: 
> 
> @ daddy-issues-anon.tumblr.com


End file.
